Perceiving a driving environment of a vehicle is at the core of the autonomous driving technology. Vehicles rely on the spliced result of a laser point cloud pre-collected in the driving environment, a high-precision map and a reflectance map to perceive the driving environment. The spliced result of the laser point cloud collected in a constructed driving environment, the high-precision map and the reflectance map, assessing whether the accuracy of the spliced result of the laser point cloud, the high-precision map and the reflectance map meets the requirements, is of great importance to a follow-up determination as to whether the determination may be applied to the perception of the driving environment of the vehicle.